grand_theft_auto_vice_city_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in GTA Vice City Stories
Missions in GTA Vice City Stories November 2011 - January 2012 Prologue: Donatello Abarca Protagonists: Donatello Abarca *Straight Flush – Watch cinematic of a poker game and then Go home Jeremiah Fitzgerald (J) *The Pick-Up - Take Jeremy great-grandson and widowed granddaughter-in-law from Hospital to Von Crastenburg Hotel. *The Mentor and the Student - Get the Photo of Several location in Vice City, Send it to your Email and print it at Print Works. *The Wife - Buy some Flowers from Flower shop and take them to his Wife's Grave. Fate - Take Thomas to the Vice City Tour Prologue: Niko Bellic Protagonists: Niko Bellic *Niko Bellic - Watch a cinematic of Niko bowling with Roman and Mallorie, then take them home. *A Revenger's tradegy - Survive a house fire and kill Kenny Petrovic *Out of Commission - Kill one of the five families of the Commission which are Harvey Noto and Giovanni Ancelloti *Goodbye Liberty City - Leave Liberty City for good. Chapter 1: February 2012 Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko Bellic *Welcome to Vice City - Tour Vice City *Roman and Mallorie - Pickup both Roman and Mallorie from the airport. *Don - Meet Donatello Abarca and lose the cops, then take him to his mansion in Abbey Heights. *Hot Jewelry - Burn down a jewelry store. Roman Bellic ® Protagonists: Niko Bellic *Hangout - Hang with Roman. *Practice Hard - Take Kate Bellic to kindergarten. *Grab a seat - Protect Roman from the bar. Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Donatello Abarca *Out - Leave the mansion Jonathan Kami (P) Protagonists: Donatello Abarca *Snow Down - Chase and Kill Sirius by Ram his Car. *Winter Times - Steal a Car with Leon Jackson and Respray it at Vice City Custom *Triad Problems - Defeat the Triads at the old Strips Club. *Storing a Problem - Damage the Pawn Shop Leon Jackson (L) Protagonists: Donatello Abarca *The Right Hardware - Ambsuh the meeting of Mercs,Chase and Kill Nelson Greedy then escape the Tank *Tank, Tank, Tank! - Steal a Tank from DOSE Headquarters and Wreak havoc without harming innocent citizens,then Drive it back to Headquarters. *Planning Good - Rescue Malc and DeSean from the Cops. *Military Weapons - Steal a Truck and Take it to the lock-up in Heil. *Mule - Escape the DOSE Officer *The Lost - Meet Johnny Klebitz and then kill Cartel members. Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny Klebitz *Johnny Klebitz - Eliminate Elena Sanchez's right hand *Terry & Clay - Meet up with Terry and Clay to take down Angels of Death members. *Ashley Butler - Pick up Ashley and take her to a nightclub. *I, Fought The Law - Steal the drug money from the Abbey Heights Triads and then lose the cops. *Meeting - Attend a meeting with fellow Lost Members Terry Thrope and Clay Simmons *The Yardies at Pier - Steal money from Vice Park Yardies and Defend the Boat *Veterans MC - Arrange a meeting with Veterans MC president Neville Turner Neville Turner (N) Protagonists: Johnny Klebitz *Clean Cut - Retrieve Neville's bike *Angels of Death - Take down Angel of Death members. *American Express - Bring down Abbey Heights Yakuza members and interrogate enforcer Kazuo. *Jax - Meet with Vice City Angels of Death president Jackson Marrow. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko, Don and Johnny *Three Way - Meet with Don and reunite with Johnny, then drive to Don's mansion. *Jamaican Heist - Meet Little Jacob and protect him from the island mafia (Niko and Johnny only) *The Yardies at Pier - Steal money from Vice Park Yardies and Defend the Boat.(Don only) *Agency Express - Meet both Steve Haines and Dave Norton at the train station. (Niko only) Steve Haines/Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Niko *International Affairs Agency - Take out IIA Spy around the FIB Camp. *Death on a Wing - Attack the Heist at Vice City Bank. *Fly US - Complete a Training to Fly. *Support - Attend Deal with IIA and Survive the other Federal Enforcement. *Lost War - Discover the Truth of past Enforcement war. *Good Company - Break House with help from Dave and Steve. *Mr Stubbs - Assassinate Thomas Stubbs Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don *A Loving Uncle - Rescue your niece/daughter and Kill Real Badman *Public Humiliation - Meet with Darren and then humiliate Don to the get his forgiveness *The Teacher’s Pet - Meet with Chelsea Fox, follow her to her apartment and then save her from College Sex Addicts *Phnom Penh ‘11 - Ride a helicopter to the Eagle’s Movements hideout and spray it with a LMG *The Tropics - Speak with the Shark Islanders and then defend them from the Kidnapper's goon. *White Stallionz - Speak with Joseph Harley and then escape the White Stallionz attack. *Shoplifter - Pick-up Alison from the grocery store and take her home *Wrong Feels Right - Take Bonnie out on a date and then take her back home. Lester Crust (L) Protagonists: Niko, Don, Johnny and Bonnie *Oversee or War - Rob the Military Base at the middle of the Sea (all) *Plan A : Spy at The Sea - Rob the Base with spy way (all) *Military Clothes - Buy Military Clother from Ammu-Nation (Don and Niko) *The Right Hardware - Steal Advanced weapons from the Base at the Beach (Johnny and Bonnie) *Plan B : Approaching the Facility - Rob the Base with Attacking way *Architecture - Steal the blueprints of the Base (Don and Niko) *Submarine - Steal Submarine from the Dock (Johnny and Bonnie) *Accomplished - Contact Steve Haines. Chapter 2: March - April 2012 Bonnie Abarca (B) Protagonists: Bonnie Abarca *Taste - Kill Yai Anuwat after Murdering the Band Taste and takeout the Hoodlums *Snapped - Take Mori Kibbutz's body to the Feudal-Key Connecting Bridge *Why Can't We Stop - Stop Chelsea from revealing the secret Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonist: Bonnie Abarca *Repo Man - Repossess a car to delievery to Simion Yaterian in Los Santos. *We Stuck - Trap some Army Car. *Check Job - Steal an Entity XF to complete the list. Maurice Abarca: (M) Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *Cleaning out the Trash - Destroy drugs van belonging to the Eagle Movement. (Don only) *First Place - Come first place in a race with Maurice. (Bonnie only) *Rigging the Rig - Go to port rig a truck rig and then follow it to the Movement's hideout to destroy it. (Bonnie only) *Brotherly Times - Kill Devlin Abbas after bring illegal drugs into Vice City. (Don only) Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny and Don *Harvest Time - Steal a mower from a farm. (Johnny only) *Unexpected - Protect Don from a thug. (Johnny only) *Protection - Protect Terry and Clay from Triad members. (Don only) Ashley Butler (A) Protagonists: Johnny Klebitz *Capsized - Head out to the Atlantic and take down ship containing tons of different drugs. *Holland - Eliminate Dwayne Forges. Elena Sanchez (E) Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *Attendance - Attend Families meeting. (Don and Bonnie only) *Removal - Go see the Trailer Park Mafia with their removal from the families and then escape their attack (Bonnie only) *If You Did It - Collect Sanchez's money duffel bags and bring them back to the mansion (Bonnie only) *Daughter - Take Elena's money to her daughter Magdalena. (Bonnie only) *Putas - Earn the trust of the Red County Putas and race them. (Bonnie only) *Leak - Follow Brian to find out if he is selling out the Cartel (Bonnie only) Niko Bellic (N) *Niko and Poker - Phonecall from Poker Jonathan Kami (P) Protagonists: Niko, Johnny and Don *Evidence Dash – Steal shameful evidence from the triads and burn it (Niko only) *Personal or Professional – Eliminate Fai Zhang and neutralize the triad activities in Vice City (Johnny only) *Agreements – Meet up with Huang Lee and Hsin Joaming (Don and Niko only) *Clear the Sea – Collect the weapons dropped in the sea and return them to Poker. (Don and Niko) *Hot Wheels – Collect Poker’s Car from the Autoshop (Johnny only) *A Salt in the wound - Take down Triad members in a Chinese Restraunt. (Niko, Don and Johnny) Kidnappter's goons Protagonists: Niko and Don *Bomb Disposal - Defuse a bomb on a school bus (Niko only) *The Ultimatum - Kill Marilyn Adrian (Don only) *The Politic - Save Thomas Stubbs from the paparazzi and get him to the airport (Niko only) Devin Weston (D) Protagonists: Bonnie Abarca *Illegal Trouble - Steal a prized car. *Banshee - Repossess a Banshee. *Weston Holdings - Protect Devin's bank. *Molly Schultz - Protect Devin's assisstant Molly Schultz from attackers. *Cargo - Hijack a cargo plane full of unique cars. *Infernus - Steal Devin's prized Infernus. Steve Haines/Dave Norton: (B) Protagonists: Niko Bellic *Invasion - Invade the IAA Headquarters and capture IAA Agent Karen. *Interrogation - Interrogate Karen on the wherabouts of Roman Bellic and Thomas Flitzgerald. *Bronthson - Eliminate IAA Special Agent Herwin Bronthson. *A Dish Served Cold - Eliminate Darko Brevic. *The Russian - Kill the leader of the Vice City Russian Mafia. Yusuf Amir (Y) Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *Club Management – Take Yusuf Amir to recruit a bouncer, security manager and barmen/barmaids (Don only) *Like My Show? – Take Lazlow back to his studio. (Don only) *Umberto Robina – Meet Umberto Robina and prove to him you’re a worthy driver (Bonnie only) *Business Rival – Track down Brian Meech and convince him to leave the club alone (Bonnie only) *Investigation Over – Get rid of Brian’s private investigator Lester Leroc and his evidence against Yusuf (Bonnie only) *Storming the Trailer Park – Head to Trailer Park, fight through the Trailer Park Mafia and eliminate Brian Meech Lazlow Jones and Poppy Mitchell (Film Studios Icon) Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *That’s a Wrap – Get footage of Poppy Mitchell and Katt Maguire for Lazlow’s film (Lazlow as Mission Boss)(Don only) *Employment Offer – Talk with Poppy Mitchell and employ her for Lazlow’s show (Lazlow as Boss)(Don only) *Party Crashers – Chaperone Poppy to Cloe Parker’s party and then protect the celebrities from the Eagle Movement raid (Poppy as Boss)(Bonnie Only) *The Mafioso Agent – Poppy recruits Don as the an agent and with Lazlow’s help, them sabotage Cloe Parker’s car (Poppy and Lazlow as Boss)(Don and Bonnie only) *Fame or Shame – Help Lazlow audition for Fame or Shame as a host (Lazlow as Boss)(Don only) *Studio Shootout – Defend the Studio from the Trailer Park Mafia (Poppy Mitchell as Boss)(Bonnie only) Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko and Johnny *Mother and Daughter - Protect Mallorie and Kate Bellic from the Vice City Triads. (Niko and Johnny) *Breakout - Travel to San Andreas and then break Gerry Mcreary out of prison. (Niko and Johnny) *Packie - Recruit Packie into your heist crew. (Niko and Johnny) *Mr Crust - Find Lester Crust and Kill Jack Hudson and his hitmen sent by Oritz. (Niko and Johnny) *Luiz Lopez - Recruit Luiz Lopez. (Niko only) *El Banco Corrupto Grande Heist - Rob the Elbanco Corrupto Grande Bank. (Niko and Johnny) Chapter 3: May Mike Torreno (T) Protagonists: Johnny Klebitz *Clue Follower – Follow a set of clues to locate main operating base of the Eagle Movement with the set clues Mike left you *Enemies of the State – Provide sniper support from the ISA, as they storm an Eagle Movement warehouse and capture their target *Robotics – Use an unmanned vehicle to place a bug on container belonging to the Movement, without alarming or killing anyone *PMC Meltdown – Take the information back to Leon Huang Lee (H) Protagonists: Johnny *Chinatown Wars - Eliminate the leader of the Vice City Triads, so Huang can take over and cause havoc in Vice City Chinatown. *Columbia - Take the drug shipment from the Columbian Cartel. *Feudal Yakuza - Steal the money from the Yakuza. Jackson Marrow (JM) Protagonists: Johnny *Mr Bell - Kill Phil Bell. *Angels in America - Aid the Angels of Death to stop the Columbian Cartels. *The Shit's Cursed - Eliminate Edwin Wood and Steal the heroin. *The Molotov Evolution - Eliminate remnants of the Rascalov/Faustin Bravta. *Weaponary - Steal military weapons for Marrow. *Trailer Park Mafia - Eliminate the Leader of the Trailer Park Mafia. *Cartel Guardian - Eliminate the leader of the Columbian Cartel. *Was It Worth it - Survive Jax's betrayal. Neville Turner (N) Protagonists: Johnny *Warfare - Aid the Veterans MC against the Angels of Death. *Concentration - Contact Don and Poker to aid him against Jax and the Angels of Death. Harper Oritz (H) Protagonists: Don and Niko *Action/Reaction - Eliminate the Vice President of the Angels of Death and then take the heroin to him. (Don only). *If the Price is Right - Steal the money from the Vice City Triads. (Niko only). *Rasta - Eliminate Little Jacob (Don only). *Sanchez - Report to Elena Sanchez (Don and Niko only). *Assassinating the Assassin - Head to The Fixer’s lot and fight through his henchmen to get rid of him. (Niko only). *Vago - Eliminate the leader of the Vagos. (Niko Only). *The Payment - Ensure Poker's payment. (Don and Niko). Umberto Robina (U) Protagonists: Bonnie Abarca *The Bum Owner – Take control of the Liquor Store owned by Jerry Kapowitz *Business Establishment – Head over to the construction site behind the Liquor Store and pay the workers to build a parking lot opposite and behind the store *Fresh Meat – Go find Mel and save him from the Trailer Park Mobsters *A Fine Establishment – Protect the Liquor Store from Trailer Park Mobsters and Feudal Yakuza members Rocco Pelosi (P) Protagonists: Don and Niko *A Price to Pay - Eliminate Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. (Don only) *Goodbye, Sweet Prince - Eliminate Tony Prince. (Niko only) *Destroy the Gas Station funded by the Messina Family. (Don and Niko) *Finding Thomas and Roman - Look with Rocco for the possible location of Thomas and then survive the Eagle Movement, FIB, US Custom and Feudal Yakuza stand-off. (Don and Niko only) Poker (P) Protagonists: Don and Johnny *Kidnapper's Payments - Get to the deal, survive the ambush and eliminate Harper Ortiz. (Don) *Shame or Honour – Get to airport, board Hsin's plane and eliminate him and his men. (Don). Eliminate Huang Lee (Johnny). Elena Sanchez (E) Protagonists: Bonnie *Protection - Protect Elena from Assassins. *Heroin - Claim the remaining Heroin from the Oritz gang. *Beauty and the Beast - Kill Elena's ex husband Mori Kibbutz. *Ladies Half Price - Eliminate Yusuf Amir *Aidos - Survive Elena's betrayal. Chapter 4: June 2012 Poker (P) Protagonists: Don, NIko, Johnny and Bonnie Mr and Mrs Abarca - Go to your Wedding (Don). Go to Don's wedding (Niko and Bonnie). Rocco Pelosi - Survive Rocco's betrayal. (Don and Niko) Saving Maurice - Save and rescue Maurice. (Bonnie) Revenge - Kill Geoffrey Storm (Johnny). Epilogue Protagonists: Don, Niko, Johnny and Bonnie *Thomas Flitzgerald - Rescue Thomas (Don) *Roman Bellic - Rescue Roman (Niko) *Fallen Angels - Eliminate Jax (Johnny) *Beauty turned to Waste - Eliminate Elena (Bonnie). Endings Protagonists: Don, Niko, Johnny and Bonnie *Goodbye Don - Eliminate Don (Niko) *Lost Forever - Eliminate Johnny (Niko) *Mrs Abarca - Eliminate Bonnie (Niko) *Last Bet for Poker - Take down Corrupt IAA Agents and the Abbey Heights Yakuza, then meet Poker at the Abarca Mansion and then eliminate him to avenge Thomas and Mallorie. (All).